Advanced computer and communication systems have transformed many important aspects of human and computer interactions. Existing communication modes include e-mail, voice mail, text message, phone call, social media message, and such. Different communication modes require different levels of availability for the recipient to interact with the communication. For example, a user that is driving a car may not (or should not) be able to read a text message and type a response. On the other hand, the user may be able to receive a phone call.
The receiving device is currently unable to communicate an availability of the user based on the recipient's present context. Current automated responses, such as automated out-of-the-office messages, provide some level of information to the recipient, but do not actually let the sender know whether the user received the message or suggest alternative communication modes that would work in the recipient's present context. For example, an out-of-office message might suggest calling the user's cell phone, without regard to whether the user is currently available to receive a call. The receiving computer is also unable to determine the urgency of a message and determine whether the recipient should be interrupted given the recipient's present context. The computing device can also let an originator of a communication know when the user is next going to be available to receive the original form of communication.